


Half Bad

by capivaramarciana



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capivaramarciana/pseuds/capivaramarciana
Summary: In the world in which he lives, the Saviors were defeated. People do what they can to survive (as they always have). Factor X has been eradicated, and gradually the foundations of society are reestablishing, according to the Government. But he does not believe it. Even without knowing the reason, he still has hope. He still seeks a better future. A real future.





	Half Bad

The screams woke him up again. Nothing troubling. The screams were part of his routine and the routine of everyone who slept on the same floor as him. Brenda had problems with hallucinations and for some reason that even the doctors could not figure out yet, things got worse at dawn. He did not even need to check his wall clock to know it was 2:47 in the morning. All he had to do was count to 15 and the screams would cease. Even the nurses did not care. Shouting was normal in that place.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Four. Four seconds and the screams stopped. Four seconds that would change everything.  
The boy opened his eyes and sat on the bed. He was there 237 days ago and in 237 days Brenda screamed every night for 15 seconds. He never liked breaks in routines, because in his life they always represented the worst.  
He was apprehensive and did not want to leave his room, but Brenda was the only person he could call friend in that damn place. Slowly he walked over to his friend's room in front of his. It was dark, but he could see her perfectly curled up in a corner, crying and in a fetal position. He wanted to run to her, but Brenda did not like hints and brusque things. The boy approached slowly and making a little noise so that she would perceive his presence without having an outbreak by surprise. The girl looked as if she would not leave his protective bubble so soon, and so he broke the silence by calling her softly:  
\- Brenda?  
She lifted her head, staring at him. The girl's eyes were red, her hair disheveled, and her face contained a manic expression. Nothing new in that place, the boy had seen worse things. He's even been worse.  
"They know," she whispered, "soon they'll be here.  
The boy waited for more information, but nothing. He did not like to think his friend was crazy, but sometimes it was difficult.  
\- They who? She asked at last.  
Brenda just turned her head to the left, still staring at him.  
"You have to wake up!" Soon they will be here. Wake up!  
The boy did not even have time to ask who they were, for two doctors accompanied by five nurses entered the room with needles, heading straight for the girl. One of the doctors, Dr. Janson came toward him, his face worried and a little stiff. Which was weird. Brenda always had hallucinations and the doctors did not care.  
\- What she said? He demanded to know, holding tightly to the boy's arm.  
"N-nothing, sir," he said, frightened.  
\- Are you sure?  
The boy just nodded.  
"Doctor, we have a problem here," one of the nurses said.  
Doctor Janson only sighed, loosening the grip on the boy's arm, but still not letting go.  
"Go to your room, okay?"  
The boy waved again and was already at the door when Brenda assaulted two nurses who tried to silk her at all costs. He just stood there staring at the scene without reaction. The girl looked into his eyes and, before erasing, said:  
\- Thomas! They know.


End file.
